poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders meets Tarzan/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders meets Tarzan. film begins with a ship on fire and three passengers, a man, a woman and a baby have to climb down to a boat and row of the ropes Song: Put your faith in what you most believe in Two worlds, one family Trust your heart, let fate decide To guide these lives we see A paradise untouched by man Within this world, blessed with love A simple life, they live in peace Softly tread the sand below your feet now Two worlds one family Trust your heart, let fate decide To guide these lives we see Beneath the shelter of the trees Only love can enter here A simple life, they live in peace Raise your head up, lift high the load Take strength from those that need you Build high the walls, build strong the beams A new life is waiting, but danger's no stranger here No words describe a mother's tears No words can heal a broken heart A dream is gone, but where there's hope... Somewhere, something is calling for you Two worlds, one family Trust your heart, let fate decide To guide these lives we see [... Connor Lacey: Every moment now, the bond grows stronger Two worlds, one family Trust your heart, let fate decide To guide these lives we see Terk: Mama, look! Look over there! Various gorillas: Kala! She's back! etc. Gorilla: Are you all right? Kala: I'm fine, no, really, honestly, it's just that I got a little...sidetracked. Gorilla: Well, isn't that, um, well it's so... Second gorilla: Well, it's just so, so... Terk: Yeah, it's freaky-looking, okay that's what it is. Gorilla: Terkina! Terk: Well it is! I mean, what the heck is it, anyway? Kala: He's a baby. Terk: Whoa! Ow! I can't--So where's his mama? Kala: Well, I'm going to be his mother now. Terk: You know he's not so bad once you get used to him. Kala's gonna be it's mother now. Kala: Kerchak, I saved him from Sabor. Kerchak: Kala, it won't replace the one we lost. Kala: I know that, but he needs me. Kerchak: But it, it--Kala, look at it! It's not our kind. No, you have to take it back. Kala: Take him back? But he'll die! Kerchak: If the jungle wants him, then-- Kala: I want him! Kerchak: Kala, I cannot let you put our family in danger. Kala: Does he look dangerous to you? Kerchak: Was it alone? Kala: Yes. Sabor killed his family. Kerchak: Are you sure? Kala: Yes. There are no others. Kerchak: Then you may keep him. Kala: Kerchak, I know he'll be a good son. Kerchak: I said he could stay. That doesn't make him my son. We will nest here for the night. Terk: So um, whatcha gonna call it? Kala: I'm going to call HIM Tarzan. Terk: Tarzan? Okay, he's your baby. Gorilla: All right little lady, come on, it's way past your nest time. Terk: Aw, mom! Gorilla: No. Terk: Five more minutes? Gorilla: No. Terk: Two more minutes? Gorilla: No. Terk: One more minutes? Kala: Oh, oh no, shh, shh, don't cry, come on, come on, I'm here. singing Come stop your crying, it'll be all right, come take my hand, hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry Song: For one so small, you seem so strong My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm This bond between us can't be broken I will be here, don't you cry 'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on, now and forevermore You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart, always Kala: Always Kala: Tarzan? Tarzan? Tarzan: I sure scared you, mom! Kala: You sure did! Can't you imitate any quieter animals? Tarzan: Aw mom, that's no fun. Wanna see me be a leopard? Kala: Why don't you just come up with your own sound? Gorillas: Kala! Tarzan: Oops. Terk: Tarzan, thank goodness you're all right! Kala and I have been so worried. Thank you, thank you for finding him, Kerchak, you are such a wise and caring leader. (Run!) Tarzan: Um... Terk: Hello! Are you thick in the head? Tarzan: What? Terk: How many times do I have to tell ya? If you want Kerchak to like you, stay away from him. Gorillas: Hey, come on Terk, step on it! Last one there's a dung beetle. Terk: Yeah, and the first one's gotta eat it. Tarzan: Terk, can I come? Terk: Well, yeah you could if you could keep up, but you know, you can't really keep up. Wait up guys, wait up, right behind you. Gorillas: Take that! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! etc. Terk: The fun has arrived. Thank you very much. Gorilla: Hey, what took you so long? Terk: I had a little pest-control problem but it's all taken care of. Whoa! Tarzan: Hi guys. Gorillas: Terk, what is this, some kind of joke? Tell me I'm not looking at the hairless wonder. Tarzan: Well, Terk said I could come along if I could keep up. Gorillas: Oh no, Terk! Terk: I'll handle this guys, okay? Listen, buddy, c'mere. We got a tiny little itsy-bitsy problem here, okay? Personally, I'd love to hang out with you. You know I would. But the guys, they need a little convincing. Tarzan: Okay, what do I gotta do? Terk: Do? What do you gotta do? Oh, it's so stupid. Tarzan: What? Terk: Well, you gotta, you gotta go get a hair. Tarzan: A hair? Terk: Yeah, a hair, uh-huh. An elephant hair. Tarzan: An elephant hair? Terk: Like I said, it's stupid, right? Listen, take it from me, go home, okay? Who needs this aggravation? You know, I'm probably gonna leave soon myself. You go, I'll catch up, all right? You see, leave it to me. I told you--Tarzan! Tarzan, no! Gorilla: Ooh! That one hurt him! Terk: Look, oh, oh, there he is! He's alive! Tarzan: Hey guys! Gorillas: Hi. Terk: Oh no, no, no, no, no, come back, come back! Gorillas: This guy's great! Hey, if he lives you should bring him around more often. Come on, come on, let's go get a better seat. Terk: Oh. Tantor: Mom, are you sure this water's sanitary? It looks questionable to me. Elephant: It's fine, honey. Tantor: Yecch! But what about bacteria? Elephant: Tantor, can't you see Mommy's talking? Tantor: Watch out! There's something swimming! It's coming right at you! Elephant: Honey, Mommy's losing her patience. Tantor: But this time I really see something! Elephant: Oh boy. Tantor: Piranha! It's a piranha! Elephant: Sweetheart, there are no piranhas in Africa. Second Elephant: Don't tell the kid that, of course there are piranhas in Africa. Third Elephant: No, she's right. They're native to South America. Tantor: Aah! It's right behind you! Run! Elephant: For the last time, honey, there are no piranhas in-- Second Elephant: MY BUTT! Tantor: I told you! Second Elephant: There's something on my butt! Third Elephant: What is it? Tantor: It's a piranha! Elephants: Piranha! Gorillas: He's dead! We're dead! Aah! We didn't do it! They're the ones! Gorilla: Oh, thank you Kerchak! Terk: Tarzan, buddy, buddy, come on, don't die on me! Don't die on me! You weren't supposed to do it! Tantor: Get away from there! Don't you know a piranha can strip your flesh in seconds? Terk: What? He's not a piranha, he's--he's alive! He's alive! He's alive! Tantor: He's alive! Terk: He's ali--You idiot! You nearly gave me a heart attack, ya happy? Tarzan: Uh-huh. Terk: You--I don't believe it, you got the hair? Tantor: Is that what this is all about? I got a whole tail of them! Gorillas: Tarzan? Terkina? Tarzan & Terk: Oh no. Tantor: Who's that? Tarzan & Terk: My mom. Kala: Tarzan! Tarzan: Hi. Terk: Hi, aunt Kala. Kala: Oh, you scared me! What happened? Tarzan: Well, I... Terk: Um, it's sort of a long, it's involved, because what happened, it was a weird-- Kerchak: What happened? Tarzan: It was my fault, Kerchak. Kala: Tarzan! Tarzan: We were playing, and well, I'm sorry, Kerchak. Kerchak: You almost killed someone! Tarzan: But it was an accident! Kala: He's only a child. Kerchak: That's no excuse, Kala, you can't keep defending him. Kala: But he'll learn. Kerchak: He will never learn. You can't learn to be one of us. Kala: Because you never give him a chance. Kerchak: Give him a chance? Kala, look at him! He will never be one of us. Kala: Kerchak! Tarzan! ... Kala: Tarzan, what are you doing? Tarzan: Why am I so different? Kala: Because you're covered with mud, that's why. Tarzan: No! Kerchak said I didn't belong in the-- Kala: Close your mouth. Tarzan: Kerchak said I don't belong in the family. Kala: Never mind what Kerchak said. Now hold still. Tarzan: But look at me! Kala: I am, Tarzan. And do you know what I see? I see two eyes, like mine, and a nose, somewhere. Ah, here. Two ears, and let's see, what else? Tarzan: Two hands? Kala: That's right. Close your eyes. Now forget what you see. What do you feel? Tarzan: My heart. Kala: Come here. Tarzan: Your heart. Kala: See, they're exactly the same. Kerchak just can't see that. Tarzan: I'll make him see it. I'll be the best ape ever! Kala: Oh, I bet you will! Song: Oh the power to be strong And the wisdom to be wise All these things will come to you in time On this journey that you're making There'll be answers that you'll seek And it's you who'll climb the mountain It's you who'll reach the peak Son of man, look to the sky Lift your spirit, set it free Some day you'll walk tall with pride Son of man, a man in time you'll be Though there's no one there to guide you No one to take your hand But with faith and understanding You will journey from boy to man Son of man, look to the sky Lift your spirit, set it free Some day you'll walk tall with pride Son of man, a man in time you'll be In learning you will teach And in teaching you will learn You'll find your place beside the ones you love And all the things you dreamed of The visions that you saw The time is drawing near now It's yours to claim it all Son of man, look to the sky Lift your spirit, set it free Some day you'll walk tall with pride Son of man, a man in time you'll be Son of man, son of man's a man for all to see Kala: Don't even think about it. Tarzan: How'd you know it was me? Kala: I'm your mother, I know everything. Now where have you been? Tarzan: I thought you knew everything. Terk: Hey Auntie K. You're looking remarkably groomed today. Kala: Hello Terk. Terk: Not the neck, not the neck, etc. Tantor: Okay, it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye. Someone's gonna get hurt here, and it's always me. Terk: Okay okay, you win, okay okay, you win, hello, down here, yo, yo! Let go! Tarzan: Oh, sorry Terk. Terk: What kind of animal are you? Tantor: You know I've been thinking lately that maybe Tarzan could be some subspecies of elephant. Terk: What are you, crazy? An elephant? Tantor: Listen to me, think about it, he enjoys a peanut, I enjoy a peanut. Terk: He looks nothin' like ya! ... Terk: Okay, everybody, move aside, out of my way,best friend coming through. That would be me. And you, don't make a habit of that, okay? There are other ways of getting attention, you know? Tarzan: I'll try to remember that. Terk: All right, and I was right behind you... ... Tarzan: What was that? Tantor: Hey, it wasn't me, I swear! Okay, maybe it was... Kerchak: Everyone, let's move! ... Clayton: ...I knew I was born for Africa, and Africa was created for-- Porter: Clayton, Clayton, there you are, what is it? What is it? Are we in danger? Clayton: I thought I saw something. Porter: A hippopotamus amphibious, or a rhinoceros-- Clayton: Professor, don't move! Porter: Oh, right. Jane: Daddy? Ow. Daddy, what's all the hullabaloo about? What is it, Daddy? Porter: Shh, Mister Clayton asked me not to move. He saw something. Oh, I moved. Jane: Uh, Mister Clayton, sorry, excuse me, uh, but my father and I came on this expedition to study gorillas, and I think your shooting might be scaring them off. Clayton: You hired me to protect you, Miss Porter, and protect you I shall. Jane: And you're doing a marvelous job of it, but we only have a short time before the ship returns, and you see-- Porter: Jane, Jane, do you realize what you're standing in? A gorilla's nest! Jane: Oh, Daddy! Clayton: At last! Our first sign in days! Do you think the beasts could be nearby? Porter: Well, they could be. There's the evidence, you know. Jane: Daddy, look! Over there and there and-- Porter: Yes! More nests! I see them! Jane: Just as you predicted! Porter & Jane: Family groups! Porter: Oh Jane, I love you! Clayton: Family groups? Excuse me, but these are wild animals that would sooner take your head off than look at you! Jane: On the contrary, Mister Clayton. Daddy's theory is that these are social creatures--Mister Clayton, please! What if it's a gorilla? Clayton: It's no gorilla. Perhaps we should press on. Porter: Yes indeed. Now we should keep heading west... Jane: Are you what all the fuss was about? Daddy, daddy quick! No wait, hold still. You may not be a gorilla but you are one sweet little--There you go, what do you think? Why you little--Well, this is absolutely peachy. Come to study gorillas and I get my sketchbook pidged by a babboon! Give me that! Oh come on now, enough of this. I want this paper on the count of three. One, two, oh look, bananas! I can't believe you fell for that one. No, no, don't give me those crocodile tears. What would your parents have to say? Oh, you see? I told you they'd be cross. Go easy on him, children will be children. Jane: Put me down! Put me down! No, pick me up, pick me up, pick me up! ... Jane: Oh, I'm in a tree with a man who talks to monkeys! Oh, I can't do this, I can't--oh, this is good, this is very good, I--wait, one two, aah! Oh, it can't get any worse, can it? Obviously it can. Stay back, no, don't come any closer, please don't. What are you doing? Ah, hahaha. Please don't. That tickles. Get off, get off, get--GET OFF! It serves you right. Now you stay away from me, like a very good wild man. You stay! I'm warning you, my daddy won't take kindly to you--what are you doing? No, that's, now that's close enough! How dare--What? Oh dear, ohdearohdear oh dear! Yes thank you. That's a lovely heartbeat. It's very nice. Tarzan: It's very nice. Jane: Oh thank you, I can't do a thing with it in this humidity though, it's--Oh, you do speak! And all this time I thought you were just a big wild quiet silent person, thing. Why didn't you tell me, I mean I must seem rather curious to you, I mean I'd love to-- Tarzan: Tarzan. Tar-zan. Jane: Tarzan? Oh, I see. Tarzan: Oh, I see. Tarzan, Ohisee. Jane: No no no, no. I'm Jane. Tarzan: No no no, no. I'm Jane. Jane: No, no. Jane, Tarzan, Jane. Tarzan: Jane. Jane: Exactly. Clayton! Tarzan: Clayton! Jane: Extraordinary! Um, please, can you take me to my camp? Yes, Clayton, wonderful! Um, we, can't we waaaaaaalk? Tarzan: We waaaaaaalk! Tantor: Tarzan! Gorillas: Tarzan! Tarzan! Where are you? Let's hope we find him before Kerchak does. Maybe he's lost. Or found something more interesting. Terk: What are you, nuts? What could be more interesting than us? Tantor: Hey, what's everybody looking at? Oh, the horror! It's gruesome! Hide me! Terk: Pull yourself together, you're embarrassing me! These things aren't alive. Tantor: I knew that. Gorillas: Tarzan! Tarzan! etc. Tantor: Hello? Terk: What kind of primitive beasts are responsible for this mess? Wow! C'mere you guys! C'mere, c'mere, look at this! Gorillas: What is that? Hey! Ooh! Terk: Hey! Do it again, do it again. Gorilla: Like this? Terk: Yeah! Yeah, rip it! Ding, I love that part! Lemme hear it big fella. Now hit it! Yeah! Nice. What the heck, buh-bye. Tantor: Terk-- Terk: Yeah, Tant! Now hit it! Come on Tantor! Oh, I love it! Stay with me fellas. I feel something happening here! Jane: Gorillas! He's one of them. Oh my--- Porter: Jane! Clayton: Jane! Porter: Jane! Jane, where are you? Jane, oh Jane, oh thank goodness! Clayton: Good heavens, what happened? Porter: Are you all right? We've been everywhere looking for you. Jane: Oh, oh my goodness. Daddy, I was out walking. I was--little baby--little baby monkey, and I drew a picture. Suddenly the monkey starts crying, and I turned around and there's a whole fleet of them! There's an army of monkeys, a huge tree full of them, screaming at me! Terrified I was, terrified. Suddenly I was swinging in a vine, up in the air, swinging, flying, I was in the air. And we were all surrounded. And Daddy, they took my boot. Porter: They took--those were the ones I bought you. Jane: And I was saved, I was saved by a flying wild man in a loincloth. Porter: Loincloth? Good Lord. Clayton: What is she talking about? Porter: I haven't the foggiest idea. Takes after her mother, you know. She'd come up with stories like that, not about men in loincloths of course, but-- Jane: Oh and there were gorillas! Clayton: Gorillas? You saw the gorillas? Where, Jane, where? Jane: He left with them. Porter: Who, dear, who? Jane: Tarzan. Clayton: Tarzan? Jane: The apeman. Kerchak: Everyone, we will avoid the strangers. Do not let them see you and do not seek them out. Tarzan: They mean us no harm, Kerchak. Kerchak: Tarzan, I don't know that. Tarzan: But I do, I've spent time with them. Kerchak: You may be willing to risk our safety, but I'm not. Tarzan: Why are you threatened by anyone different from you? Kerchak: Protect this family, and stay away from them! Kala: Tarzan, for once, listen to Kerchak. Tarzan: Why didn't you tell me there were creatures that look like me? Jane: Well, he didn't stand upright. He sort of crouched, like that. And he supported his weight on his knuckles. Porter: On the knuckles! Jane: Exactly like a gorilla! Porter: Extraordinary! Jane: Oh, it was amazing! He'd bend his elbows out, like this, and then he walks, like this. Porter: Oh, I see. This is capital! Oh, Janey Jane, what a discovery! A man with no language, no human behavior-- Jane: And NO respect for personal boundaries! Porter: How do you mean? Jane: He was this close, Daddy, staring at me! He seemed confused at first, as if he'd never seen another human before. His eyes were intense and focused and...I've never seen such eyes. Porter: Oh, shall I leave you and the blackboard alone for a moment? Jane: Daddy, stop it! The point is, think of what we could learn from him. We must find him. Clayton: Oh, Professor! You're here to find gorillas, not indulge some girlish fantasy. Jane: Fantasy? I didn't imagine him! Tarzan is...real! Porter: Ah, it's him, it's, it's Tarzan! Clayton: Professor, Jane, stand back! Porter: Wait! Jane: No! Tarzan: Clayton! Porter: What? Tarzan: Clayton! Clayton: Have we met? How does he know my name? Jane: He thinks it means the sound of a gunshot. Tarzan: Jane. Jane: Yes, hello, um, Tarzan. Porter: I see what you mean about those personal boundaries! Clayton: What is he doing? Porter: Look at him, Jane. Moves like an ape but looks like a man. He could be the missing link. Clayton: Or our link to the gorillas. Porter: Ah, yes! Clayton: Where are the gorillas? GORILLAS! Tarzan: GORILLAS! Jane: Shouting won't help, Mister Clayton. He doesn't understand English. Clayton: Well then I'll make him understand. If I can teach a parrot to sing "God Save the Queen," I can certainly teach this savage a thing or two. Gorilla. Tarzan: Gorilla. Porter: He's got it! Tarzan: Gorilla, gorilla. Porter: Oh, perhaps not. Clayton: No, no, no, no! Tarzan: No, no, no, no! Clayton: No, no, no! Jane: Mister Clayton, I think I'll take it from here. Song: Whatever you do, I'll do it too Show me everything and tell me how It all means something, and yet nothing to me I can see there's so much to learn It's all so close and yet so far I see myself as people see me I just know there's something bigger out there I wanna know, can you show me I wanna know about these strangers like me Tell me more, please show me Something's familiar about these strangers like me Every gesture, every move that she makes Makes me feel like never before Why do I have this growing need to be beside her? These emotions I never knew Of some other world far beyond this place Beyond the trees, above the clouds I see before me a new horizon I wanna know, can you show me I wanna know about these strangers like me Tell me more, please show me Something's familiar about these strangers like me Come with me now to see my world Where there's beauty beyond your dreams Can you feel the things I feel, right now, with you Take my hand, there's a world I need to know Clayton: We've wasted all this time on what he wants! The boat could arrive any day, now ask him straight out! Jane: Tarzan, will you take us to the gorillas? Do you understand? Tarzan: I understand. Porter: Good work, Jane! Clayton: Well? Tarzan: I can't. Clayton & Porter: What? Jane: Why not, Tarzan? Tarzan: Kerchak. Song: I wanna know, can you show me I wanna know about these strangers like me Tell me more, please show me Something's familiar about these strangers like me I wanna know Tantor: Oh Terk, I've never seen him so happy. Terk: Eh? I give it a week. Sailors: Aye, cut her loose! etc. Porter: I've waited thirty years for this, and I won't leave until I see a gorilla! Oh, it's dreadful, Tarzan. Clayton: You're the captain! Just tell them you had engine trouble and give us two more days! Captain: And be late at every port from here to London? Jane: We'll have come all this way for nothing! Captain: I'm sorry, Miss Porter, but I simply can't do it! Clayton: This is your fault! I should've followed my instincts and set traps for the beasts! Jane: Don't you think I'm disappointed about the gorillas? You are absolutely impos--Tarzan! I was so afraid that you wouldn't come in time. The boat's arrived, the boat that's come to take us home, to England. And Daddy and I were wonder--well, I was wondering...well, we really hoped that you'll come with us, won't you? Tarzan: Go see England today, come home tomorrow. Jane: Oh no, well, you see, it would be very difficult to come back...ever. Tarzan: Not come back? Jane: Oh no no no, I know it sounds awful, but you belong with us, with people. Tarzan: Jane must stay with Tarzan! Jane: Stay here? Oh no no, my laundry! No I can't stay. Look, I've got--I'm with my father and... Tarzan: Jane, stay. Jane: But-- Tarzan: Please. Jane: But, I can't. Clayton: Women! How typical. Thank you, Jones. Even if you hadn't grown up a savage, you'd be lost. There are no trails through a woman's heart. Tarzan: Jane is going. Clayton: Yes. If only she could've spent more time with the gorillas. She's so disappointed, crushed really. Sorry, old boy. Oh well, I'd best get Jane's things to the ship. Tarzan: Clayton, if Jane sees gorillas, she stays? Clayton: Say, that's why she came, isn't it? Tarzan: I'll do it. Clayton: Good man. Snipes? Snipes: Sir? Clayton: Get the boys together. There's going to be a change in plans. Tarzan: Terk, all you have to do is get Kerchak out of the way. Terk: What?! Tantor: Well, I'd be happy to get Kerck-- Terk: Eh, shut your trunk and get me outta here! Can you believe that guy? Drops us like a newborn giraffe, kerplop! Now waltzes in here and expects us to just-- Tarzan: Terk, I'm asking you as a friend. Terk: Oh, doh, with the face and the eyes and the--all right! But don't make me do anything embarrassing. I'm gonna kill him! Tantor: Actually, I thought that dress was rather slimming on you. Terk: Oh really? I thought it was a little revealing and kinda--How does she move in this thing?! Jane: Look Daddy! Porter: What? Wha--Jane! Clayton: Be careful, Professor. Jane: She's beautiful. Tarzan: She's my mother. Jane: But--this is your--mother. Porter: What, what, what's happening? Jane: I don't know, Daddy. Clayton: It's getting away! Jane: Clayton, no, you'll only frighten her more. Porter: Oh yes, absolutely, my dear. Good idea. Clayton: What are you doing? Do you want to frighten them off? Get up, get--don't get up. her father and Wild Kratts look up to see Jane: Hello. It's very nice to meet you too. Porter: Oh, your majesty, you're such a tease! Oh, hello, hello. Archimedes Q. Porter at your service. Quite a grip you've got! Oh thank you, is that one of mine? Oh, this is wonderful! Mister Clayton, look, look, social grooming! Clayton: Congratulations, Professor. Our dream has come true. No, give me that! Hey, stop that, stop--hold on now, leave that! That is not to be played with! Connor Lacey: Hello. It's nice to meet you. Martin Kratt: Jane: Can you teach me? Tarzan: Speak gorilla? Jane: Yes. Tarzan: Ooh-ooh-ee. Jane: Ooh-ooh-ee. Tarzan: Eh-ooh. Jane: Eh-ooh. Tarzan: Ooh. Jane: Ooh. Tarzan: Ooh. Jane: Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo. Ooh-ooh-ee-eh-ooh. Good heavens, what did I say? Tarzan: That Jane stays with Tarzan. Jane: Stay? But I-I thought we'd already--Tarzan, I-I--Is that my dress? Tarzan: Oh no! Jane: Oh, Daddy! Clayton: Give it to me! Huh? Tarzan: No! Go! Jane: Wait, wait! Tarzan! Tarzan: Go now! Porter: Jane, quickly, hurry! Tarzan: Kerchak, I didn't--I'm sorry-- Kerchak: I asked you to protect our family. And you betrayed us all. Tarzan: I'm so confused. Kala: Come with me. There's something I should've shown you long ago. Tarzan: Is this me? Then this is my father, and--and my-- Kala: Now you know. Tarzan, I just want you to be happy, whatever you decide. Tarzan: No matter where I go, you will always be my mother. Kala: And you will always be in my heart. Goodbye Tarzan. Tantor: Tarzan! Terk: We're too late, I can't believe it! If you'd have pulled over and asked for directions! Tantor: We didn't get to say goodbye. Terk: Yeah, well good riddance, all right? Who needs you, huh? Go on, get out of here, bald boy! You-you ingrate, you bald ingrate! Go on and rot, for all I care! Go! What are you looking at? Tantor: I'm gonna miss him too. Terk: Oh! Jane: Oh, Tarzan, you can't imagine what's in store for you! You're going to see the world and everyone's going to want to meet you! Kings and scientists and famous writers... Porter: Yes, Darwin, and Kipling. Queen Victoria! Jane: And I haven't met her, but I've heard she's awfully nice. Tarzan: And I'll be with Jane. Jane: Um, yes. With Jane. Oh, slippery. Martin Kratt: Come on, I [ Jane: Tarzan! Tarzan! Tarzan! Tarzan: Jane! [ Clayton: What's going on here? Tarzan: Clayton! Clayton, help! Clayton: Have we met? ( Ah yes, the apeman. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Tarzan: Clayton, you, you-- [ Misty: Clayton: So sorry about the rude welcome, my friends, but I couldn't have you making a scene when we put your furry friends in their cages. Tarzan: Why? Clayton: Why? For three hundred pounds sterling a head. Actually, I have you to thank, my boy. Couldn't have done it without you. Connor Lacey: Koki: I told you this guy Clayton: Oh, and by the way, Wild Kratts and Irelanders, I have old friends of yours who wants to Martin Kratt: And who might that be? Male Voice: Why don't you look up here? Jiminy Cricket: Huh? Who s Clayton: Lock him up with the others. [ Tarzan: AAAAAAH! [ Tantor: That sounded like Tarzan. He sounded like he was in trouble! Terk: Yeah, well why doesn't he get his new friends to help him? I don't care. Tantor: That's it! I've had it with you and your emotional constipation! Tarzan needs us, and we're gonna help him. You got that? Now pipe down and hang on tight! We got a boat to catch! I've never felt so alive! Terk: Good, 'cause I'm gonna kill ya! Tantor: No time for that now, Missy. Jane: Tarzan, it's no use, don't! Tarzan: Clayton! Jane: Yes, Clayton. Clayton betrayed us all. I'm so sorry, Tarzan. Tarzan: No, I did this. I betrayed my family. Kerchak was right. Porter: Oh, those magnificent creatures, shivering in cages! What is this world coming--Oh, by jove, don't know my own strength! Jane: What was that? Terk: You are an animal! Porter: That sounded just like an elephant. Tarzan: Tantor! Thanks guys! Terk: Oh, I thought I would never see you again, and here you are... Tantor: Sometimes you embarrass me! Clayton: Ah, I remember you. I think this one would be better off stuffed! [ Porter: Charge! Kerchak: You came back! Tarzan: I came home. Porter: Fire! Clayton: You there, take what you can back to the boat. I've got some hunting to do. Jane: Don't worry, I'm going to have you out of this in a second. Right, this should do the trick. Clayton: Hiding, are we? Go on! Jane: Clayton, you rat! Clayton: I could use a challenge, because after I get rid of you, rounding up your little ape family will be all too easy! [... Clayton: Go ahead, shoot me. Be a man. Tarzan: Not a man like you! ... Tarzan: Clayton! Clayton, don't! ... Kerchak: Tarzan. Tarzan: Kerchak, forgive me. Kerchak: No, forgive me for not understanding that you have always been one of us. Our family will look to you now. Tarzan: No, Kerchak. Kerchak: Take care of them, my son. Take care of them. ... Jane: London will seem so small compared to all this. Tarzan: I will miss you, Jane. Captain: Miss Porter! Jane: I-I know, I'm coming. Well, I suppose we should say goodbye. Tarzan: Goodbye. Porter: Goodbye Tarzan, goodbye! Oh, I'm going to miss that boy. Jane, dear, I can't help feeling that you should stay. Jane: Daddy, please don't! We've been through all of this, I couldn't possibly--I--I belong in England with you, with people, and-- Porter: But you love him. Go on! Jane: Um, thank you, thanks for getting my glove, thank you... Porter: What am I doing? Captain, tell them you never found us, eh? After all, people get lost in the jungle every day! Toodle pip. [ Martin Kratt: Jane: Ooh-ooh-ee-eh-ooh. Song: Put your faith in what you most believe in Two worlds, one family Trust your heart, let fate decide To guide these lives we see Put your faith in what you most believe in Two worlds, one family Irelanders are left alone with The Wild Kratts Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99